


New Starts

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal"  promptedfor the <i>Wedding Theme</i>: NCIS, Ducky, always a best man, but never a groom</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Starts

Ducky looked at the woman sitting across the table from him and smiled. He'd known her, and her husband before he passed away, for years through organizations they mutually belonged to and places they volunteered for. They had started out having dinner one a week a year or so ago, then it was twice a week, and three times. By that time they had to admit they were more than just old friends easing loneliness. 

He was nervous as he reached across the table to take her hand.

"Donald?" she questioned.

"Will you do the honour of marrying me?" he asked giving her fingers a squeeze.

"Yes." She replied and he leaned forward to kiss her fingers. This would be the last wedding he'd be a part of. No more best man role for him.


End file.
